It's Easy When We Do Our Work?
It's Easy When We Do Our Work? is the 4th episode from Season 1 of Barney and Friends Plot Michael and Derek might work with Tina and Luci. Jason in American Sign Language Cast *Barney *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Shawn (cameo) *Kathy (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #What I Want to Be #When I Grow Up #Johnny Works with One Hammer #The Mail Song #Walk Across the Street #The Waitress Song #The Library #People Helping Other People #The Alphabet Song #The Alphabet Chant #I Love You Trivia *Shawn and Kathy is seen making her cameo appearance at the very beginning and at the very end of the episode, leaving for her Homework. *Michael wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Dino Tale and Picture This!. And a short hair. *Jason wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Derek wears the same clothes from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!. And a short hair. *Tina wears the same clothes from Barney Goes To School. And a curly tail. *Luci wears the same clothes from My Family's Just Right For Me (Episode). And a long hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes from Everyone Is Special. And a short hair. *Kathy wears the same clothes from Everyone Is Special. And a long hair. *Before the "Barney comes to life", When the kids is hug Barney at the school classroom, the music from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *During "When I Grow Up" Barney's Voice is taken from "When I Grow Up... (episode)". *During "The Alphabet Song" and "The Alphabet Chant" Jason in American Sign Language was taken from "The Alphabet Zoo". *During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Gone Fishing!". *The school classroom the began of the Barney doll from "A World of Music" is used. *This group (Michael, Derek, Luci, Tina, Kathy and Shawn) also appeared on The Frog On The Log. *At the end of the Barney doll with the schoolteacher's hat. Such as Barney Goes to School (1996). *The Season 1 Barney doll is the same from "The Queen of Make-Believe". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Playing It Safe". *On November 16, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel open the ractangle gate and close the ractangle gate. The second one is Brney doll with The schoolteacher's hat. *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Hop To It!". I See 6 Pictures Of Painting For The Children Made It!!! Will See The Picture Of The Community Helpers Paintings For The Children # Chef # Traffic Lights Crossing Streets # Sailor # Doctor & Dentist # Mailman # Community Helpers Category:Barney & Friends First Generation